Reunited 2: The Enchanted Forrest
by tracey.costelle
Summary: This is sequel to Reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up yall? This is the first chapter of Reunited 2: The Enchanted Forrest. If you couldn't tell it's the sequel to Reunited. Hope yall like it.**

Chapter 1

Maybeck's POV

Where am I at? What happened? I started to sit up. I winced in pain that came from my shoulder.

"Woah, careful. Don't sit up too fast," came a female voice.

"What happened? Where am I?" my voice came out hoarse.

"Here drink this," the girl said handing me a cup. I eyed skeptically. "It's okay, it's just water."

I took a drink. I didn't realize how thirsty I was.

"So what happened to me? Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Lily. You are in my family's castle. And as to what happened to you I'm not sure. My sister and I were riding and we spotted you lying on the ground. You've been stabbed in the shoulder." Castle? Sister? Riding? Stabbed? What was going on?

Then everything came flooding back.

"Charlene, where is Charlie?" I asked panicking.

"Calm down, I'll have someone go get her," she said. Then stepped out in the hallway.

Phew. Things weren't as bad as I thought.

Shortly after Lily left she returned followed by Charlene and someone I didn't recognize at first because he had changed so much. He was taller, thinner, and less mean looking, especially holding a baby.

Wait, Greg Luowski was holding my kid.

"You finally woke up. You had us worried, you wouldn't wake."

I just laid there astonished, "Charlie?"

"Well you know who I am," this doesn't sound good, "but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Maybeck. Terrance Maybeck," I replied confused.

"Well Terrance, this is Lily, this is Greg, and this little girl is Maddie, my daughter." Her daughter?

"Is Greg the father?"

"You aren't from around here, are you? No, Greg is my brother. Unfortunately, the father died in the war. So where are you from?"

"Snow White and Prince David's defenses," I said, thinking quickly. Something fishy was going on. Charlie didn't seem to remember anything and I wanted to find out why, without sending up any red flags.

"Oh. That must explain you injury. It's been a while since we've visited Snow and David. We will get you patched up and begin our journey first thing in the morning. It's only a day's ride from here," Greg said.

"I'll see if Red wants to come. I know her and Snow are good friends. It'll be fun," Lily said.

"Alright," Charlie said, high fiving Lily.

"Looks like we'll be outnumbered, Terrance," Greg said to me chuckling.

Hook's POV

Where am I? I thought to myself waking up. I took in my surroundings. I was in the Captain's quarters on the…No, it can't be. Last time I was on this ship…I rushed out and onto the deck.

"Cap'n" Smee said startled at my sudden appearance on deck.

No, no, no. "Dammit!" I said. I was back on the Jolly Roger. The last time I saw the Jolly Roger I had left it in…"Smee, where are we?"

"Neverland, Cap'n."

"No, I need to get back to Emma."

"Well good luck with that," said a voice behind me.

"How did you get here?" I said turning around.

"Peter Pan always finds a way," he said smiling.

Finn's POV

Ugh. I have the worst headache. I groaned sitting up.

I heard an exhale and "Finally."

"Oh thank god," I heard as arms wrapped around me.

I sat up fully and opened my eyes taking in everything.

"Is everyone here?" I asked seeing Amanda, Mary Margaret, and David in the room. "Where is here?"

"Hook, Maybeck, Charlene, Kyle, and Henry are missing still. And as for where you are, you're in our castle in the Enchanted Forrest," David replied.

 _Great,_ I thought sarcastically.

 **That's it for now. What did yall think? I know it's a bit short, but it's only the beginning. Next chapter we will figure out where Henry and Kyle are. Anyway, like I said just tell me what yall thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall. I am so so sorry. I have been like neglecting this story and so focused on the other one that's connected to it. But I need to remember to continue that one I need to work on this one as well. So without further hesitation here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

"Oi, get up. The Captain's coming down. Doesn't sound too happy either," Billy said.

"What else is new?" I retort. Billy is the new kid around here. When I say kid, I mean kid. He's like 11 or so. Captain Blackbeard said he was my responsibility.

"So which one of you no goods don't know how to tie a knot?" he said walking toward us. "Cost us half our loot."

Billy went pale. He was about to step forward, but I beat him to it.

"It was my fault, sir," I said stepping forward.

"You sure about that?" he questioned looking between me and Billy. "You sure it wasn't…"

"It was me, Captain." I could tell Billy was about to cave. I've been on this ship long enough, I knew what was coming.

"Alright, take him up to the deck. Bring the kid, too. He needs to see what happens when things don't go the way they should."

We got up to the deck.

"Alright, Kyle, that was the last chance for you. Five lashes and then next port you don't come back on."

What?! Lashes I was expecting, but getting kicked off?!

Queen Anne's Revenge is all I know.

Henry's POV

I woke up with my head still kind of sore.

"Wow, you were gone for a while. Didn't think you would wake up in time," Trent, son of Ursula, said.

"That was a hard it. My head still hurts some."

"Yeah, well, my bad," he said, not sounding very apologetic, but what did I expect. We were still on the Isle not set to go to Auradon until later today.

"Speaking of, what time is it?"

"We are about to leave."

"How many of us?"

"Just 2. You and me."

"Why?"

"Don't know. But let's go see what kind of damage we can do."

"You got it," I said hopping off the bed and we headed to the car. The drive wasn't ba, there was a tv and candy and didn't take long to get there.

When the car pulled up to Auradon Prep there was a big to go. We were greeted by the band, the Headmistress, even King Ben and Queen Mal graced us with their presence.

Trent opened the door and exited first. When I stepped out a weird expression crossed Mal and Ben's faces. Almost recognition, which is odd, we've never met before. The only reason I know their faces is because of who they are.

Jess's POV

Mother Gothel sent me out to get supplies again. Like seriously how many flowers does she need. Luckily she was on a three day trip, so I could go see Willa and Dell whenever and not have to be worried about curfew.

I was on my way to see them at Dell's dad's office. Dell's dad was the town's doctor, Philby was his apprentice.

A little boy stopped me on my way today. He was about 11.

"Can you help me, please? My friend's hurt and no one else has stopped to help."

"Of course, where is he?" The kid ran a few feet ahead and led me to the docks, where I saw the kid stopped in front of some boxes.

"Billy where'd you run off to? You missed the ship leaving," a voice from the boxes said.

"I went to get help," he replied gesturing toward me as I walked up.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." It was a tall boy about my age. He attempted standing and wobbled a bit. Billy took one side while I helped steady him on the other.

"Yeah, sure you are," I said sarcastically. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" the boy started, Billy cut him off.

"He's lost a lot of blood. The slasher went too far this time. And then they just left him on the dock."

Kyle's POV

Billy cut me off. Honestly, I wasn't fine. I was staring at the girl Billy brought to help. I've sworn I've seen her before. I don't know how, but I know that I know her from somewhere.

I've done a lot of traveling and I've never seen someone as beautiful. And her attitude was intriguing. Billy was exaggerating.

"Billy, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, let me see." I showed her my back. You could only see the new marks, I hope. "Alright the town's doctor isn't too far from here. Billy help me out and take one side."

Finn's POV

I was released from the hospital wing after the doctor checked me over and gave the all clear. Thank god.

And Amanda is here and remembers. Apparently, they've found Willa, Philby and Jess, but they don't remember anything about us. What they remember is a fake past they were given here, so the adults thought it best to leave them where they were, but keep an eye on them until they can come up with a plan.

It's been hard on Amanda seeing her sister and Jess not remembering who she is. So, we are walking around the Charmings' Castle to help get her mind off it. It wasn't really working.

"It'll be fine," I tried reassuring her.

"What if it won't be, Finn? What if we can't solve this?"

"Hey, no thinking like that…"

"Finn! Amanda!" David called running toward us. We stopped.

"What's up, David?"

"You need to come with me."

We followed him to a room with a mirror. Regina, Emma, Snow, Rumple and Belle are there waiting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found Henry." I nearly jumped. The voice came from the mirror. I looked at the mirror and saw Mal and Ben.

"What?" Mary Margaret.

"Where?" Emma.

"How?" Regina.

"I don't know how or why, but apparently he was on the Isle of the Lost," Ben answered.

"How did that happen?" Regina questioned.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Henry and Ursula's son, Trent, were the two new V.K.'s for the transfer program," Mal responded.

"We will talk with the Fairy Godmother to figure out a way for him to get to you," said Ben.

"Ok, thank you. Contact us if you find out anything else," Mary Margaret said. And the mirror returned to glass.

Someone walked in and handed David an envelope.

"Thank you." The person left.

David opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Good news, Princess Lily said her, along with her brother Greg and sister Charlene are on their way, along with Red," he said looking toward Mary Margaret. "Apparently they have found a member of our defenses wounded near their kingdom."

"Who?"

"Terrance Maybeck. We must play this safe though. With what has happened with Philby, Jess, and Willa no telling if they remember or not."

Willa's POV

I was sitting in Dell's father's office reading. That's what I did when I had free time. They had some really interesting books here. The door opened.

"Willa, we need help," Jess said entering. I shot her a questioning look. She exited, but reentered quickly helping a young boy with an older one through. The one in the middle looked about ready to pass out.

"Mr. Philby!" I called.

"Yes, Isbella," he answered walking in. He saw Jess struggling and immediately went to help. "Dell clear the table." Dell did so quickly. Once the table was cleared Dell came to help his father.

"Jessica, what is this young man's name? What happened to him?"

"His name is Kyle. He's a sailor who's lost a lot of blood, looks like from a whip."

"I'm not doing anything illegal, am I?" Mr. Philby questioned.

"Billy, knows more than I do about this, sir."

"Well, Billy?"

"It was my fault if I knew how to tie a knot properly this wouldn't have happened. The Captain lost half his loot. Kyle took the blame and punishment of 5 lashes and then they just tossed him onto the dock," the kid, Billy, replied.

"I've rarely seen lashes like this. What ship? What captain?" What? Why should that matter?

"Queen Anne's Revenge. Captain Blackbeard." No way. I've read about him, he was ruthless. Kyle is lucky to be alive.

Mr. Philby stopped working. "I'm sorry I can't help."

"What?! Sir, you have to it's my fault he's in this position. Please, sir?" Billy cried.

"Sir, why not?" Dell asked.

"You've never turned down someone who needs help," Jess continued.

"I'm sorry, but he brought it upon himself. I don't help pirates. Besides, I have a family to think about. If Blackbeard did this, there's a reason and I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"But, dad," Dell started.

"NO. And I advise you all to leave it alone, too."

Jess's POV

Willa, Billy and I exited Mr. Philby's office. Willa and I were trying to support Kyle.

"What now?" Billy asked. I had to help him. I don't know why, but I felt a connection to him somehow. No matter how corny that sounds, I did.

"We'll take him to my place," I answered. Willa literally started shaking in fear. I laughed. "Relax, Willa, my mom's not home. She left for a three day trip this morning." We started walking that way.

"Hold on," a voice called. We turned around and saw Dell, carrying a bag, trying to catch up to us.

"What Dell?" I questioned, still annoyed and mad at his dad.

"My father may not be willing to help, but I will."

"So, what's with the bag?" Willa questioned.

"He kicked me out. But I don't care. I will not turn away someone in need. No matter the story."

"Oh. Thanks Dell, we are taking him to my house. And before you ask, no she's not there."

 **That's it. What did yall think? What do you all want to see? Do you want more Blackbeard? Let me know. And I will try not to let it go too long without an update. I apologize profusely for it taking this long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey yall to be shorter than the others in this series acting more as a connector between them.**

Chapter 3

Hook's POV

Pan vanished minutes after making himself known.

"I need to get back to Disney World now!" I screamed in frustration.

"What's Disney World?" Smee asked.

"It's a magical world in the same realm as Storybrooke." I paused. "That's it. I just need to get back to Storybrooke like we did last time."

"Speaking of Storybrooke, how did we get here? Back in Neverland?"

"It's a long story."

"We got time. If we understand what happened maybe that'll help us get back."

"Ok. It all started…" and I started explaining everything.

Maybeck's POV

We had been traveling all day. We decided to stop and make camp for the night.

I really want to know why I remember Charlie, but she doesn't remember me. Her and Lily were sitting across the fire from me. Charlie was holding Maddie.

"You alright, Terrance?" Greg asked from behind me.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"How's that shoulder of yours? Up for a little practice?" he asked handing me a sword.

"Sure," anything to keep me distracted.

Charlene's POV

Today's been fun. Long ride so far, but Maybeck was entertaining. Or at least Greg thought so…I have never heard my brother laugh so much. He seemed to put everyone at ease. I don't know why but he seemed familiar.

Out of nowhere I heard the clang of metal on metal. Swords clashing. Lily and I both jumped up at the noise. Of course, it was Greg and Terrance.

"Really, you couldn't have warned us?" Lily questioned.

"If we had warned you we wouldn't have gotten to see that priceless reaction," Greg responded laughing.

"My apologies," Terrance said bowing. "Greg thought it would be wise if I practiced and get my shoulder used to the swing of a sword again."

"Yes, of course. Just want next time." I could feel my sisters eyes on me.

"As you wish. We are about to continue, just a warning," Terrance said smiling. And him and Greg went back to practicing.

Lily and I sat back down. She was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What as that about?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh please. Do you like Terrance?" she questioned.

"What? no, he's just been very nice and easy to talk to. And something about him seems… familiar."

"You so like him," she said confidently.

"Whatever I'm going to bed. I want to be awake when we see Snow and Charming tomorrow," I said walking toward my tent. "Goodnight Greg. Goodnight Terrance."

"Night, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Princess."

Jess's POV

Whew. We finally made it to my place.

"Wait here one second," I told the others while entering the place. I took a quick look. "Okay, all clear. Come on in."

Dell and Billy walked in carrying Kyle in between them.

"Willa, Jess clear the table," Dell instructed. We did so, quickly.

"Alright Billy, on the count of 3 we'll lay him down face down on the table." Billy nodded. "Okay. 1…2…3." They lifted Kyle onto the table. Dell started saying new instructions. Willa was helping. I was trying, but I had no idea what was going on. I looked around the place.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on Billy," I said.

"Okay, good idea," Willa said looking my way briefly before returning her attention to helping Dell.

I walked outside and saw Billy just sitting outside the door, staring off into space.

"Billy, you know it's not your fault, right?"

"Yeah it is. If I would've tied that knot properly we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Listen, I've seen his back and it looks like this isn't the first time it's happened. But maybe it was a good thing that you didn't tie those properly."

He looked at me and scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. The next time that Kyle would've been punished no telling what would've happened. Blackbeard could've killed him. Then what would happen to you? Who would protect you, then?"

Willa's POV

The amount of scars on this guys back was crazy. There are so many. I was helping Dell clean them. I think Jess went to check on the kid.

How did they end up with Blackbeard? He seems like such a nice Kid. I've read stories on Blackbeard, he's the most ruthless and vile pirate ever.

I heard a soft groan.

"Good thing we just finished. He's starting to wake up."

"Where…Where am I?" Kyle asked.

"You are in the Enchanted Forest."

"How did I get here?"

"We…" Dell started.

"Wait, where's Billy?"

"Uh, guys. Help, it's Jess, she just zoned out but she's not responding," Billy said from the doorway.

We all went outside.

"Jess?" I asked poking her.

"Woah. You all know a seer, I've only heard about those," Kyle said. Jess snapped out of her trance.

"We are about to have some extremely random visitors."

"Really, who?" Dell asked. Jess pointed at a carriage coming closer.

No way that's…

Finn's POV

So now we know where Henry is. But we still aren't sure where Kyle or Hook are or how to get Henry here.

Emma reentered the room, followed by Regina.

"Find out anything?" David asked.

"Not about Henry, but Charlene's carriage just arrived and she brought some help," Regina said.

Help? What does she mean by that?

"Alright, Emma, Snow and I will go greet them. The rest of you all stay up here. We don't want to overwhelm them," David said. And those three left.

"What did you mean by help?" Amanda asked.

"Well it seems that Charlene's brother and sister decided to join her and Maybeck on the trip," Regina replied.

"But Charlene doesn't have any siblings," I said.

"She does in this realm. Now remember we don't want to set off any…"

David's POV

"Red flags. We don't know what they do and don't remember," I said. We reached the front doors. "Ready?" they both nodded and the front doors opened.

"Charlie it's good to see you again," Snow greeted hugging Charlene. "Awe and this must be Maddie."

"It's good to see you, too, Snow. And yes this is Maddie. Red would've been with us, but Granny was sick. But she says hello."

Snow and Charlene continued talking. Lily was talking with Emma and Maybeck walked up to me, followed by Greg.

"David, it's great to see you again."

"And you as well, Greg. Thank you for helping out Captain Terrance."

"No trouble at all."

"Terrance why don't you go get that shoulder checked out."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go with," Charlene said, helping Maybeck. Huh, I wonder if Charlene remembers.

"So how was your travels? Hopefully not too much trouble," I asked while we entered the castle.

Charlene's POV

I know what I did was not customary, but I feel drawn to Terrance. I don't know why, but I feel some connection.

Maddie started crying. Why? She was just sleeping. Terrance chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"The expression you made when Maddie woke up," he responded. I just rolled my eyes and tried soothing her. I tried for 5 minutes.

"Here let me try," Terrance said.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly.

"Come on, you've been trying for a little while and it's not working," he replied seriously. I conceded and handed Maddie to him.

"Hey little M.N.M. Shh, it's okay go back to sleep. Your safe." Huh. Maddie started quieting down.

"How did you come up with M.N.M?"

"Her name," he replied looking at me. I gave him a questioning look. "It's Maddison Nicole Maybeck right? So, M.N.M."

"How did you know…"

"Maybeck?" a gentleman around our age with brown hair asked walking up to us.

"Whitman, how's it going?" Terrance replied. Wait Maybeck is his last name. It couldn't be though. My siblings wouldn't lie to me, would they?

 **That's it for chapter 3. Let me know what yall thought.**


End file.
